eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5300 (10 June 2016)
Synopsis In the Café, Abi and Lauren talk about Max. Lauren is still beating herself up about the situation. Abi suggests Lauren and Steven join her for lunch with Jack. Lauren goes to call Carol but Steven tells her not to worry. It’s the day of Jane’s move and Steven asks Lauren to help him with Ian at home. She reluctantly asks Abi to look after Louie and goes with Steven. Kathy is at the Beales sorting through Jane’s things and leaves Steven and Lauren to deal with things as she heads to the café. Lauren isn’t impressed. Linda and Sharon fuss over Jane at the hospital. Jane asks Sharon to give Ian his mp3 player back. They discuss the situation but Jane has made up her mind. They leave her and Jane struggles as she knows what lies ahead. At the Beales a fragile Ian finds Steven and Lauren packing Jane’s things. Steven is hurt when Ian tells him he doesn’t want him to go to Bobby’s hearing. Lauren blows up at Ian for being so ungrateful. They argue about what has happened; this is the final straw for Lauren as she walks out. Steven finds Lauren on a bench in the Square. Lauren’s feelings towards Steven have changed. She compares Steven with Peter. It’s over. Steven pleads with her and is devastated as she walks away from him. Masood arrives at the Beales for Jane’s things. Steven is emotional and heads to the hospital. Jane is less than happy to see him but Steven pleads with her to think of Ian. Steven pours his heart out to Jane about his relationship with Lauren. Ian goes to the hospital after receiving a call from Jane. Jane apologies and Ian begs Jane not to go to Birmingham; he wants her by his side forever. Steven watched through the glass as they embrace. Ian runs after Steven and thanks him. Steven tells Ian he’s getting the first flight back to New Zealand. Ian thanks Steven for all he has done and asks him to stay... Kim, dressed in sexy lingerie is cooking Vincent a nice breakfast, she is in her man eater mood, dancing around him! She is soon brought down to earth with a bump as Vincent tells her Donna is ovulating. Kim is storms off all her efforts were in vain. Vincent tries to convince Kim that he is doing the right thing for Donna. Kim tells Vincent to go and do ‘his thing’ at Donna’s house; he’s not doing it in their house. An awkward Vincent and Donna sit on the sofa reading the manual for the insemination kit. Vincent bites the bullet and heads off to do the business! Denise can’t quite believe what she is hearing correctly when Kim and Patrick tell her about Vincent and Donna. At Donna’s, a sheepish Vincent slopes out of the toilet, he’s left the pot in the bathroom. Donna tells him he has to keep the sperm warm (under his armpit). Over pizza at No. 1, Denise tries to make Kim realise that Vincent and Donna having a baby isn’t going to be easy. Kim soon realises she can’t do it and rushes off to stop them. Kim gets to Donna’s but it’s too late. Donna is grateful but Kim is left devastated. Ben sits having breakfast with the Cokers; there is an air of awkwardness. Pam takes flowers to Laurie’s grave, alone. Les makes up a reason to be alone with Paul for a moment but Paul doesn’t want to hear his excuses. In the Vic Ben can sense something is wrong with Paul; he’s not himself. Paul goes to see Les in his office; Pam is at the park with Janet and Will. Paul apologises and Les tells him why it happened. He hands Paul a bin bag with Christine’s thing in – he tells Paul he is done with Christine. Paul refuses and decides it is time he accepted Les for who he is. They embrace. Bex and Louise are in the Café. Stacey is visiting Jean and Martin invites Bex for lunch at the Vic. But Shaki comes in with a better offer so she tells Martin she is unwell. A concerned Martin goes to see Bex to make sure she is ok. Martin is shocked when he discovers that Bex is hiding Shaki in the lounge. He’s even more upset when Shaki tells Martin that Bex is now his girlfriend. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes